Stronger than Vicodin
by GundamDelta6
Summary: There was always something there waiting to take away his pain. Something stronger than Vicodin. Tag to 5x23; part 8 of STV. VERY SMUTTY!


WAH! Sorry it took so long...finals, packing, coming home, and now I'm sick....ugh. But, here it is, as promised. The titular story of my series. I had always planned on having a story with the same title as the series, and I had sort of intended it to be the finale, but the one minute of making out at the end of 5x23 made me re-think my decision.

Anyways, I'm gonna stop stalling and work on getting rid of my sinus infection -hates being sick- Enjoy the smut, people.

* * *

Title: Stronger than Vicodin

Category: House, M.D.

Pairing: House/Cuddy

Genre: Romance…hardcore, solid romance

Set: 5x23 - "Under My Skin"

Rating: NC-17

Summary: There was always something there waiting to take away his pain. Something stronger than Vicodin. Tag to 5x23; part 8 of STV.

Author's Note: I was kinda disappointed with the episode. We got a Huddy promo practically promising sex, but we only get a make out scene… But I promised you all smut, and smut is what you all shall receive! Post-episode, obviously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lips under his didn't seem real, though he'd kissed them before. The arms around his neck seemed like a dream, though he knew he was awake. Her lack of resistance was such a counterpoint to her usual interaction with him, and he reveled in it.

House pressed his lips harder against Cuddy's as her dress jacket landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. Her arms wrapped tighter around his neck, her tongue forcing his lips apart. Immediately, his tongue darted out to do battle with hers, fighting for the dominance neither wanted to relinquish.

She moaned as his hand slipped under her shirt, his touch trailing fire over her flesh. The fingers of his other hand tickled slightly as they brushed briefly against her skin as they took hold of the hem of her shirt, both hands guiding the material up.

"Lisa," he whispered, breaking the kiss long enough to pull the shirt over Cuddy's head. His eyes slid open a fraction, taking in the sight of her nimble fingers working at the buttons of his shirt. House lowered his face to hers again, his lips crushing hers as he held her closer, feeling a strange emotion welling up in his heart as she reciprocated.

Their bodies parted long enough for Cuddy to push the button down shirt over House's shoulders, letting it land on the floor.

"Think we should…" Cuddy panted, breaking the kiss and worming her hands under House's undershirt.

"…somewhere else?" House finished breathlessly, already guiding Cuddy to his bedroom. He returned the lascivious smirk she sent his way, moaning as her fingers brushed over his chest. He growled and captured her lips again when she tweaked his nipples. He shoved her against the wall, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, leaning close to her, pressing the noticeable bulge in his jeans against her abdomen, delighting in the moan she released into his mouth.

His lips left hers, his tongue licking a trail over her jaw and down her neck. His lips followed, nipping at her throat, latching onto the hollow where neck met shoulder, biting gently and soothing the mark with his tongue. He sucked hard, and Cuddy squealed.

"Greg!" she moaned out, writhing against him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her away from the wall, dragging his lips back up to claim her own in a heated and desperate kiss. Her hands dragged back down his chest, grabbing hold of his shirt and dragging it up as they stumbled down the hall towards the bedroom.

Entering the bedroom, he pushed her towards the bed, pulling away and letting her guide his t-shirt over his head before pressing her backwards onto the bed, kissing her fiercely. One hand trailed up her back to the clasp of her bra, unclipping it quickly and tearing it away from her body, uncaring of where it landed.

"God, Lisa," he ground out, pulling away from the kiss, staring into her lust-filled eyes. Her eyelids lowered seductively, and House growled and leaned down to take one of Cuddy's hard nipples into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the nub, making her scream. He smirked and did it again, one hand moving to massage her other breast while his other hand trailed down her body to the zip of her skirt.

"Oh, Greg…." Cuddy moaned, her hands trailing over his back, urging him on. "Greg…please…"

Instead of complying with her pleas, House drew the zip on her skirt down as slowly as he could, transferring his attention from the breast he was currently suckling to the other, neglected one. He could swear she purred as he lavished attention on her breasts. He looked up at her when she writhed under him. Shifting up, House covered her lips with his and tugged her skirt down. He frowned slightly when she broke the kiss and gazed up at him.

"Greg…I…" she started. He cut her off quickly with a kiss. After a brief moment, he broke away staring at her with sad eyes.

"Lisa, don't. Don't say it. Please," he shook his head. She raised a hand to his face, brushing the pad of her thumb over his cheekbone. He leaned into the touch briefly before pulling back, leaning back and undoing the button and zip on his jeans. Cuddy helped him pull the denim away, dropping the pants over the edge of the bed. He laid back, pulling Cuddy close to his side and leaning up and slightly over her, kissing her deeply and passionately as he drew her panties down. Breaking the kiss and tossing her lacy underwear over his shoulder, he helped her remove his boxers. Kissing her again, he rolled over, pulling her up to straddle him.

"Greg!" Cuddy shrieked, pulling back from the kiss. She blinked down at him, surprise on her face.

"Lisa!" he moaned back. "Don't look at me like that. Bring me home, Lisa…" he brought her down again, kissing her tenderly.

She knew what he meant and shifted back, grinding herself against his erection, gazing at his face with lust-filled eyes. Lifting herself, she moved back, one hand gripping his hard shaft, her fingers applying gentle pressure, her lips quirking into a satisfied smirk at the way House's eyes clenched shut and his face twisted in ecstasy. Cuddy took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she guided his cock into her opening.

"Ah….ah…oh, god, yes…." House panted as her tight heat enclosed so completely around his aching penis. "Fuck…." he threw his head back against the pillows, his vibrant blue eyes shut tight as he let himself just _feel_. "Lisa…please…." he begged, his hands raising themselves to her ass, kneading the flesh, urging her to move.

"Oooooh, Greg! Oh, God….oh…" Cuddy groaned, finally seating herself firmly. Her hands traveled over the expanse of his chest, mapping it out. Encouraged by his hands on her ass, she rocked forward a couple of times, eliciting a groan from him. Biting her lip, Cuddy rotated her hips experimentally.

"Oh, fuck, Lisa!" House cried out. "Fuck!"

"You like that?" she asked, her voice rough.

"Oh yeah…I like that a lot," he panted. He cried out when she did it again. She started rocking again and House trailed his hands up from her butt to her hips, his fingers feathering touches up and around to her back. "Lisa," he muttered.

Cuddy rose up and let herself drop onto his prick, screaming in pleasure as she felt herself be filled so completely, so deeply. "Mmm, yes, Greg?" she murmured back, rocking back and forth, riding him hard.

Instead of giving Cuddy a straight answer, House trailed his hands back down to grip her hips and rolled them over so that he was above her. Leaning down, he pressed a hard kiss to her lips as he pulled out and thrust back with enough force to knock the headboard against the wall.

She raised her arms to wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss as he trailed one hand down to grip her leg under her thigh, pulling it up and thrusting again, as hard and as deep as he could. She broke suddenly from the kiss, his name on her lips.

He smirked and thrust again, pushing himself and Cuddy closer and closer to the edge. Shifting, he angled himself to brush his cock against her clit with each thrust, aiming to hit her G-spot. He moaned in satisfaction and utter pleasure at the screams he got from Cuddy with just that simple movement.

"You like that?" he asked, leaning down to whisper the words into her ear. It was his turn to be surprised when she licked his ear. He shuddered, thrusting harder.

"Yeah. I like that a lot," Cuddy whispered back, angling her hips, meeting his every thrust. The rhythm was off, and they had to try a few times to find a perfect tempo. "Greg…" Cuddy panted as House trailed kisses from her lips down to her throat, finding the mark he had started to make on her earlier and sucking at the flesh again.

"Mmm?" he hummed against her skin, not quite wanting to pull away until he was sure that the hickey would be there for at least a month or two.

"So close…" she murmured, stroking his hair, her hand clenching and gripping the short, graying strands for dear life. "So close…" Her breathing was harsh and he could feel her veins pounding under his lips as they suckled her throat. He pulled back and thrust harder and faster, causing the most erotic screams he'd ever heard in his life to break from Cuddy's lungs.

"Fuck, Lisa…." House ground out as he thrust a final time, her name breaking from his lips again on a scream as he came - the most forceful orgasm he'd felt in twenty years ripping through him, shooting his seed into Cuddy's body as her warm juices flowed around his cock and he heard her scream his name in her own climax.

Sweaty and spent, House let himself collapse slightly to the side, wincing at the fleshy noise his cock made as it slipped from Cuddy. She didn't seem to mind, though, as she turned her head to kiss his cheek. He lifted his head and captured her lips, holding her close and rolling them over.

When the lack of air began to burn their lungs, the kiss was broken and Cuddy rested her head on House's shoulder.

"I think that was the most intense sex we've ever had…" she said, casting her eyes upward to look at him.

"Most definitely," House agreed, nodding. "Except for twenty years ago…" he added with a devilish smirk, bending his head down to kiss her.

"We can't stay here all day," Cuddy reminded him, breaking the kiss and ignoring his comment. She narrowed her eyes when he rolled his. "What?"

"We just had amazing sex after the tension has been building for God knows how long and all you can think about is going to work." He made a face and pushed himself up. Cuddy rolled off of him and shifted away to get to her feet.

"I can't stay here all day," she corrected, shaking her head when she realized mid-sentence that House would still think she was only thinking about work. "I'm not taking the day off…" she started, turning to face him.

House shifted enough to pull her back onto the mattress, wrapping his arm around her waist, pushing a sweaty lock of hair away from her face. "You can't go to work looking like you just got laid," he reasoned. "What would the nurses say?" He knew exactly what the nurses would say. The whole lot of them were gossip mongers. If Cuddy walked into that hospital wearing a 'just-had-hot-sex' look, word would spread like wildfire and Cuddy would be dodging questions all day. All week, maybe. "Stay, Lisa…Nothing wrong with taking a personal day," he smirked, kissing her deeply.

She kissed back, raising her arms to wrap around his neck again, pulling him closer. Effortlessly, she deepened the kiss, trailing her fingers over House's back, thrilled at the moan she received from him.

"No," she answered back once the kiss was broken. "Nothing wrong at all." Pressing her lips against his again, she pushed House to the side and moved herself over him again, holding the kiss as she positioned herself, straddling his waist. "Ready for another round?" she whispered, one eyebrow raised in mild interest, her eyes dark with lust. If he wasn't, he would be soon enough.

* * *

Next week will be on time, I hope. Can't promise anything, though. Although, I have no idea what I'm going to do over the summer....besides working on Golden Afternoon and Unbreak My Heart... Oh well, I'll think of something.

Expect something shocking next week, since the season finale is supposed to be uber shocking. My sources tell me us devoted Huddy fans will be feeling every emotion in the human spectrum of emotion. EVERY emotion. Anyways, reveiw, read my other House stories if you haven't already, and I'll see you all sometime next week.


End file.
